Honey, I'm Pregnant
by sardonic squids
Summary: Levy McGarden, soon to be Redfox, was pregnant. With Gajeel's child. -HUGE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_notes: I'm pretty sure I'm slightly touched in the head_

_notes2: not that it matter s of course coughcough_

**HONEY**

**I'M**

**PREGNANT**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T FAINT, PLEASE.**

She found out a week after her routine check-up to the doctors', she had given the woman the sample of urine and went home right after the physical run-up.

Dr. Yao had, in turn; phoned her in about the test she had done for all her female patients, informing her that it said that she was, in fact, pregnant and around two weeks in. Levy had dropped the phone, leaving it hanging by the cord and the doctor asking if she was okay. It left her dazed and confused, how she was going to tell Gajeel this little tidbit of news was beyond her.

Ah yes, the Iron Dragon Slayer, _Kurogane_ _Gajeel_. He was her fiancé of five months and she was absolutely, madly in love with him. She winced at the thought of telling Gajeel, slightly afraid of the outcome. Not to mention telling Jet and Droy, much less the whole guild.

Oh, the mayhem that would happen…

Levy hastily snatched up the phone, "Ah yes? Sorry about that, just a bit…surprised, I guess." Dr. Yao gave a little laugh, "That's completely natural Levy, all women go through that stage, it's not every day that you're told you're pregnant after all."

Levy smiled, face content, "Though are you absolutely sure, Dr. Yao? No offense, but I want to be completely sure." She stared at the wall before her, anticipating the response, "I'm positive, honey, I even double-checked to make sure. I can show you the results the next time you come." Levy leaned back against the table, "No, it's alright. But, thank you." "You sure?" She curled the cord around her dainty finger, a smile playing on her face, "Yeah, I'm sure. Bye." "Goodbye, Levy, you better tell the new daddy. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic."

The phone clicked as the connection stopped, and Levy's face fell, she hadn't even thought ahead to how she was going to relay this news to Gajeel. Sighing, she braced herself against the table and brought up both hands to cup her face.

Gajeel ecstatic, she snorted drolly, Uh-huh, and pigs could fly.

"I'll tell Lucy and the girls first." She amended, hazel eyes determined. Pushing off the table, she walked the door of her dormitory and threw it open after shoving two small feet into her sandals. She left the girls' dormitory on Fairy Hills and set a hard pace towards Lucy's apartment. After ringing the doorbell, she tapped her foot impatiently and heard an overly loud, "COMING!" from inside.

"Lucy!" She exclaimed and the female let her in, they settled in the spacious living room with a pot of tea and two cups between them. Lucy smiled and put both her hands under her chin, brown eyes twinkling. "Anything new, Levy?"

Levy blushed, and twisted her fingers around on her lap. "Actually, there is, but I need everyone – girls only, mind you – to be here." She said, and Lucy nodded before unhooking a gold key from the hoop hanging off her waist. "Alright." Lucy stood up and put both hands before her and held the key, "Open: Gate of Virgo!" There was a bright flash and the slim girl appeared, face blank and hands on her lap.

"Yes, Princess?" Lucy flushed before muttering, "Can you get the rest of the girls to come here, no boys. Just Erza, Mirajane, Evergreen, and anybody else that's female and in Fairy Tail." Virgo nodded obediently before disappearing in a shower of sparkles. Levy softly giggled at Lucy's beet red face before leaning back. Lucy sat back down with a huff, "I keep telling her to stop calling me Princess, but she never listens." She gave a sly smile after, "Although it feels kind of nice."

Right after she said that, there was a puff of glitter and Virgo appeared right before them, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and the others laid sprawled all over the floor, slightly dazed. Erza recovered first, jumping up and accidently stepping on a plushie on the floor that sent her flailing back down to the ground again, causing a loud _thump!_ That vibrated the floor.

"Tch." Erza muttered, nursing the throbbing bump on the back of her pounding head. She pushed herself up, observing the others rise up in a confused daze, and then jumping up herself, cautious of any prone doll she might slip on again. Mirajane spoke first, white hair ruffled, "Levy? Lucy? Why are we all here?" Evergreen nodded in agreement, stone eyes piercing behind her glasses while Cana patted herself all around in search for some alcohol before stopping with a groan when she ended up with nil.

Levy stood up, hands like bricks at her side and palms soaked with cold sweat. She gulped before beginning, "I called you guys here, so just…sit down wherever." At this, everyone either sat straight down on the hardwood floor or sat on the couches and chairs around them. "I need to tell everyone here something _really_ important, so you guys need to _swear_ you won't tell anyone outside of this room, got it?" She slammed her palms down onto the table, face completely serious, shocking everyone.

Lisanna was the first to speak up, "Alright, Levy. We all swear it." She spoke for everyone and then shot them a piercing glance. Juvia nodded, "Juvia swears that she will not speak a word of this outside this very room." Others mumbled or voiced their agreement; Levy viewed them all with a skeptical eye before sighing and sitting back down with an exasperated huff. She didn't mean to be this uptight, but if Gajeel found out about her pregnancy before she told him from a different source, there would be hell to pay, pregnant or not.

Lucy looked at her with a worried glance, "Levy…are you okay? I mean, like, you don't have to tell us. It's fine, really." Levy shot her a reassuring smile before going back to observing the audience assembled before her. She took a large breath and exhaled it slowly before breaking the news. She stood up again, and tried to keep her arms from crossing as several pairs of eyes stalked her form. The silence ruled for a few seconds before Levy shocked every single person there.

"I'm pregnant. With Gajeel's child."

A shocked silence settled in as she took in the surprised and alarmed faces before her. A flabbergasted Juvia made a face before fainting. She was caught by Lisanna who was still quite awestruck even as she barely held up Juvia, who was foaming at the mouth. Even Cana, who had somehow managed to find some liquor, choked on the new information and was currently smacking herself on the back, trying to digest the shocking news while trying not to choke. Erza merely sat there, face completely neutral and grim, which left Levy quite scared. As she looked at Mirajane, whose mouth was opening and closing in a mixture of glee and disbelief, and she stifled a small laugh, before glancing at Evergreen, and was surprised to see her face bored, eyes drooped midway, and arms crossed.

Lucy let out a choked squeak, and Levy quickly swiped her head around to see her fellow bookroom in crime flushed and clearly taken aback. Wendy merely glanced around, face scrunched up in cute confusion, what did pregnant mean? And what about Gajeel's child? What was happening!

The stunned silence lasted for about a few moments before the furious screeches and angry yells started.

Levy steeled herself.

"PREGNANT?" An alarmed Mirajane shook her, as Erza rubbed her sore and throbbing headache, not helping with the combined screams of Fairy Tails' females. "GAJEEL! THAT BASTARD, I'M GONNA FUCKIN' CASTRA-"A distressed Lucy pulled at her hair, eyes wild. Juvia was seemingly awake now, joining in on the riot, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW COME JUVIA WASN'T INFORMED UNTIL NOW? TELL ME!" She flailed, arms wildly waving around as a sudden rain started pouring outside, and Levy heard the alarmed screams and shrieks of those who were unfortunate enough to be outside to experience Juvia's rage.

Erza, to Levy's relief and beginning migraine, jumped to her defense. "Everyone, QUIET!" At this, the apartment turned silent, the occasional thump from another apartment and the chirp of the people outside who were rushing to get back to their homes, shocked by the sudden burst of rain that appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

Then, Erza suddenly turned to face her, face determined with a scary edge to it.

"When did this happen?" She whispered, head bowed and face shadowed.

Levy swallowed nervously.

The crowd before them looked on precariously and with interest. Cana was grinning deviously, bottle of vodka in one hand and a can of whiskey in another. Evergreen pushed up her glasses, eyes flashing with amusement while Juvia continued to make the rain pour outside even harder until the _tat-at-tat _and_ shick-ick-ick_ became _TICKTY-TICKTY-TICK_ and _BASH-BASH-BAH._

Needless to say, Levy was scared absolutely shitless.

A sweat drop ran down her face as Mirajane glanced at her with a look of complete glee, happy for a new piece of juicy gossip. "How long has this been going on?" Erza tried again, voice still completely grim and serious. Levy stuttered, "M-my doctor just called this morning."

Erza shot another question, interrogating the poor girl before her, "How far along?"

Levy straightened up, spine erect, "I'm two weeks along." Her voice bold and having gained a bit of confidence, brown eyes shining valiantly. Lucy smiled, this was her best friend and resident bookworm, because, although, Levy was shy and quiet at first, once you got to know her, she was courageous and amazing.

_A bit like the sun_, Lucy thought.

Erza was silent and then relented, mouth drawn up in a small smirk. "Alright."

Mirajane spoke up, "Did you tell Gajeel, yet?" At this, everyone in the room held Levy in rapt attention, who stared at them with a bit of fear in her eyes.

She whispered, "Not yet." In a split second, all her courage went down the endless drain. Juvia steamed and outside, you could hear the screams as insanely hot water pelted down at them. Cana cackled and took a deep gulp of the liquor, and Lisanna raised an eyebrow while her older sister smacked her forehead. Her little ponytail in the front of her crown bobbing up and down.

Evergreen spoke up, "Then why the hell are we here for?" She quipped. Levy lowered her head, her face shadowed.

She looked away, "I…I'm scared, I guess." She rubbed her arm.

"Why!" Juvia flailed, face flushed. "Juvia is positive that Gajeel will not harm you. You have Juvia's word."

"I just thought I'd tell you guys first, so when I tell everyone else, you won't bombard me at least. Natsu and the rest of the guild are going to be hard enough. I don't even want to mention Jet and Droy." She chuckled at this and others giggled or chortled along with the blue-haired female. "They'll probably run after him with pitchforks and Natsu chucking flames at him." She could imagine Jet and Droy, their arms flailing around and Gajeel's adorable, shocked face.

Mirajane smiled gently. "You're going to tell him soon." She said softly and Levy nodded. "I know, I'll tell him when I go to the guild later, you guys' will be there for me, right?"

Everyone nodded or voiced their agreement, Evergreen piped up, "Yeah, yeah, and if he rejects you, we'll all go and kill him. 'Kay?" Cana added, "Not before we torture him though." She chortled, and Lisanna chuckled at Levy's distraught face. Lucy giggled while Erza shook her head, all the while a teasing smile played on her face.

Mirajane stood up and patted herself down, "This reminds me, I still haven't paid him back for tying me up." Levy laughed while Cana pointed out, "Uh, yes you "ave, 'member, du'ing te' beau'y contest, you 'ran'for'ed your 'ace into metalhead's, 'member?" She slurred, showing slight signs of being drunk.

Mirajane smiled deviously, ah, sweet revenge, indeed.

Lisanna laughed at her sister's actions, slapping her knees while tears of glee ran down Levy's face, hell yes, she remembered Gajeel's face when he spit out his drink when he saw what Mirajane had down.

"Alright, I'll tell Gajeel this afternoon." She finalized, face determined.

**HONEY**

**I**

'

**M**

**PREGNANT**

_notes: my second attempt at fairy tail and Gajeel/levy._

_notes2: I'm scared, this story was painstakingly hard to write_

_notes3: Gajeel and levy are practically canon now_


	2. Chapter 2

_notes: dedicated to the newest chapter I've been waiting for_

_notes2: it's chapter 265, just saying_

_notes3: to alex, you __**suck.**_

_notes4: just saying, cuz' it's kinda true_

**HONEY**

**I'M **

**PREGNANT**

**CHAPTER DEUX**

"Levy…" An exasperated sigh slipped through her lips. "Are you okay?"

Lucy let her shoulder slump down in defeat and sat down on one of the stools. The blue-haired female was hunched over onto the wooden table, forehead pressing into the hard table while stray rebellious strands of curly hair drooped over her bent figure.

"Urgh…I'm so mortified…" Levy moaned, completely ignoring the question and fists balling up while her knuckles turned white under the amount of pressure. "Why did I have to do that? I'm such an _idiot._" She belittled herself, all the while the girl before her looked at her with a hopeless look in her eyes, one hand cradling her chin while the other laid stationary on top of the bar.

"It's okay." Lucy said. Levy shook her head, aqua hair rustling along and revealing a single hazel eye.

"Maybe…but still…I must've looked like a total buffoon." Levy sighed before straightening up onto her stool, instinctively; her hand went to her still slim abdomen.

It wouldn't be too slim after a few months, though.

Lucy smiled affectionately, "You did." Levy looked at her before rolling her eyes. "Thanks for rubbing it into my conscience even more."

Smirking, the blond-haired female continued, "I know, I'm just so amazing like that." The maroon-haired female laughed, throwing her head back and letting unruly blue hair tumble around her head like a halo.

After giving off the last of the giggles in her throat, she started, "Still though, it sounds so cliché that the day that I need to tell him something important, Gajeel's off onto a mission." Lucy smiled at this, eyes glazing over as she started remembering the events of the past few hours.

_She had just gone off to the shared condo of Gajeel and Levy before she heard that the blue-haired female had already left for the guild by other two members of Shadow Gear, who were both out at the magic store that she had passed every time she took the route to the Dragon Slayer's home._

"_Really?" Jet nodded, and she turned 180 degrees around to the direction of the guild, "Thanks guys!" _

"_Anytime, Lucy."  
><em>

_Jogging at a moderate pace, she eventually caught sight of the petite woman sliding through the morning crowd and ran a bit faster to catch up with her. _

"_Levy!" Lucy cried out. The aforementioned woman stopped and twisted her head, curious to see who had called out her name._

"_Lucy!" She exclaimed when she caught sight of the woman waving her hand furiously while also concentrating on not hitting the passerby's. Levy heard a few disgruntled murmurs from the people the blonde had accidently shoved into._

"_What the…"_

"_Ow!"_

"…_Teenagers, no manners…"_

"_The fuck…"_

_By the time she stopped listening in, the blond-haired woman was already in front of her, mouth apart and slightly panting from exertion._

"_Big day, huh?" Lucy said, mouth drawing up into a grin._

_Levy blushed slightly before replying, "Hey! This isn't funny, I'm pretty nervous about what Gajeel's gonna say." Lucy rolled her eyes but kept the grin on her beautiful face, "Don't worry, I'm positive that'll be okay. Besides, you know that Erza and Cana are going to beat the crap out of him if he hurts you. Not to mention what Natsu's going to do to him once he hears what that idiot did." _

_Her voice became gentle and affectionate when she mentioned her long-time boyfriend of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Levy smiled gently before slightly frowning, "I know that, but what if he doesn't want the baby? I'm not going to abort my – our baby." She said, voice wavering ever-so-slightly at the end._

_Lucy reached over and clasped both her hands over Levy's own dainty set, "If he does say that – which I'm pretty sure he's not going to say – all of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov, sweet Wendy, hell – maybe even Laxus or Mystogan – if it's possible to go back and take him back from Edolas."_

_Levy gave a self-comforting smile to herself at her fellow bookworm in crimes passionate outburst. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Lucy nodded and let go of the aqua-haired bookworm's hands._

Levy snapped her fingers in front of the blond-haired woman's hazy eyes.

At this, Lucy snapped out of her walk down memory lane to concentrate at the woman before her, head shaking in a sudden bout of dizziness.

Levy was sore tempted to giggle at her friend shaking her head around like a dog before remembering the task at hand, she said, "You know, what if Gajeel found out before hand and got a mission so he wouldn't have to talk to me? Is he avoiding me? What if he's cheating on me? Wait, is it because my boobs are too small and he likes big breasts like the ones Erza and Cana have? I knew it! That no-good, two-timing assho–"

Lucy clamped both her hands onto the smaller woman before her, normally warm and gentle brown eyes hard and harsh.

She started, "Levy, you're over thinking this. Gajeel may have done a lot of awful and stupid things in the past, but now he's a great guy that wouldn't even _dare_ to even _think_ about two-timing you and you – you're acting – I'm sorry to say this – like a total self-centered bitch that doesn't give a shit about the guy who loves her with his whole entire fucking heart and would do anything_, anything _to keep her happy and safe." Her eyes softened,

"I know that you truly don't mean to act like this and that maybe the mood swings are from the baby growing inside of you but, don't you think you're over thinking this?"

Levy's eyes moistened and she dove into the waiting girl's arms.

"I'm scared Lucy, I'm just scared. I'm only twenty-one and pregnant with my — _our_ baby and I'm not prepared for…for _this_. And Gajeel, I'm just so scared that he'll leave me and I'm just so goddamn _scared_. Because it hurts to think about how all the times he said he loved me and then suddenly I'm pregnant and that maybe he'll leave me and I know I just said that twice but it _hurts_ so much every time I think that maybe he doesn't love me at all and that he just used me and-and-and- I'm acting like a total _bitch_ and I love him so much, it _hurts!_"

Lucy's eyes grew a tiny bit before she tightened her arms around the petite woman. At this point, the whole guild had grown quiet and most of them looked curiously on at them, wondering why the blue haired girl they had all grown to love was crying so hysterically.

Erza approached them both first, "What's wrong?"

Lucy looked her in the eyes, a bold action, "Erza," She muttered quietly so that the other nosy eavesdroppers didn't hear, "Round up all the girls." And, Erza immediately understood.

The armor wearing red-headed female turned around but, before she could go two feet, Lucy's voice rang through to her, sensitive ears picking up the low murmur, and she was graciously thankful to any deity that the two dragon slayers on the other side of the vast room to hear. It just wouldn't do for Natsu to go berserk and hunt down Gajeel or for sweet, innocent Wendy to get tangled up in this mess.

"Tell Master Makarov to send Gajeel back, whatever mission he's on isn't more important Levy."

Erza nodded sharply before going back to her previous task at hand.

Meanwhile, Lucy held the crying female to her protectively while Jet, Droy were hysterically trying to pry the last member of Shadow Gear from her. The rest of the guild let out worried murmurs while Juvia and Mirajane, standing next to each and had been chatting amiably beforehand, gave each apprehensive glances.

**TO**

**ERZA**

The scarlet haired female set a hard pace towards the master's chambers, completely ignoring the other guild members who pestered her with questions.

As soon as Erza approached the door, she gave them hard glares — eyes promising pain and no mercy which sent the others leaving with their tails between their legs.

Namely Natsu and Gray.

Her hands clutched the handle and she ripped the door open, not caring if the slab of wood itself was ripped from its hinges. Still holding the bruised handle, she slammed the door behind her after she entered the spacious room.

Her voice was cold and harsh, "Master."

Makarov looked at her form and straightened, mind concluding that this had to be a problem of several magnitudes if Erza herself, was tense.

"You need to send Gajeel back from his mission." She went straight to the point; there was no use of dilly-dallying when there was an extremely obvious serious matter at hand.

Makarov blinked, and he turned around in a 180 degrees angle, his spine was straight and erect while he said in a clipped voice, "I cannot let Gajeel abort his mission. There is nothing more important than him-"

"More important than his own child?" The woman yelled, cautious to keep her voice down low enough for the eavesdroppers she _knew_ were there outside, pressing their ears to the , to only hear a muffled blur.

To make her point across and justified, Erza heard a couple of stifled curses behind the door.

At this, the extremely powerful mage before was in complete rapt attention to her words, "Child? With who?" Makarov questioned, although he was pretty sure it was Levy who was with child since he heard slivers of gossip and secretly eavesdropped on the guild at times.

Seriously, they really needed to give him more credit than him just being a pervert who had a fetish for slapping the asses of the female guild members.

"Levy is with child, Master." Erza whispered, her voice was calm on the surface, but he had known this girl-turned-woman since her fresh double digit years. Makarov could hear the worry as blatant as if he were to hear it openly.

Nodding, Makarov replied in a no-nonsense tone, "I still can't have Gajeel abort his mission."

It caught Erza off guard, even after she had told him about Levy being pregnant, how could he refuse to have let Gajeel come back.

"_What?_" She snarled, screw Makarov being her master, he couldn't let the father of Levy's — _no_, she corrected herself, the father of both his _and_ Levy's child. If her master wouldn't let Gajeel abort his mission, then she would round up Natsu, Gray, Luc-

Makarov turned around, face completely grave and grim, "Erza Scarlet, you will not question me again on this matter."

Well too bad, she thought, and just about when she was going to open her mouth, Makarov spoke again.

"Answer this, what would be more important to you — your own child or saving a guild with your lover and child safe?"

Erza went silent, her eyes widened, "W-what? How could you expect me to answer that? I would keep both my child and guild safe!" She spluttered, voice near approaching the level in which the nosy priers outside would be able to make out the words.

His voice was clipped and solemn, "You cannot have the other when you already have a piece of the whole. Choose Erza." Makarov stared into her own eyes, their somber gaze unrelenting and absolute in his decisions.

She relented against her own code of honor, eyes vacant with defeat.

Turning around in a 180, she grasped the destroyed handle and threw it open, uncaring of the shameless snoopers standing right outside of the door, slamming it closed, they parted for her like how the Red Sea had been and Natsu saddled up to her while Gray flanked her on the opposite side.

Erza said in a harsh and dour voice, "Leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

Natsu snorted, "Uh-huh, like that's gonna work on me. So tell me, why are your panties in a twist?"

As if she hadn't heard what Natsu had said, except for the tiny twitch of her brow, she replied back in the same tone as before, "It's none of your business. If you want to know, ask Master." Erza said the last part in a bitter tone, words dripping with distaste.

Natsu furrowed his brows, but relented and stopped walking entirely.

He watched her back until it disappeared all together with the crowd bustling around in the guild.

Erza walked and walked, her footsteps a pounding drum on the floor, the guild members around her buzzed and gossiped, ignorant of the forbidding woman milling around them.

When she approached the table in which housed Lucy and Levy, Erza stopped.

Turning to Levy, she said in a staid voice.

"Gajeel will not be aborting his mission, the time is indefinite as far as I know. I apologize for not being to aid you."

Erza wanted to kill herself multiple times over when the petite blue-haired female burst into tears again.

**HONEY**

**I'M **

**PREGNANT**

_notes5: haha! Bet you all didn't see that twist coming!_

_notes6: I'm very sorry for the wait, I had issues with my family for a few days_

_notes7: thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to those who have read this story, though I would the silent ones to review._

_notes8: I have changed the genres as some of you may have noticed, the direction this story is going didn't fit them and it's too angsty to be funny although there will be lots of it in the more farther chapters, just not a lot in the next few chapters however, I am keeping the title._

_notes9: I'm sorry for everyone who wanted this to be a happy, fluffy story but I was listening to some pretty depressing songs when listening to this and BAM! This happened._


End file.
